- Гриффиндор!
by BepaZhou
Summary: 1 сентября 1971 года или Как Удивить Минерву МакГонагалл.


Этого вечера, когда тихий и опустевший за лето замок вновь наполнялся шумом и жизнью, молодая профессор МакГонагалл каждый раз ждала с нетерпением. Для нее это был уже пятнадцатый учебный год в роли преподавателя трансфигурации и первый - в роли заместителя директора школы.

Она стояла в небольшой комнате, одна из дверей которой вела в Большой Зал; оттуда уже доносились звонкие голоса учеников. Ждать первокурсников оставалось совсем недолго.

 _Погода сегодня ненастная_ , подумалось ей. Сквозь маленькое окошко-бойницу виднелось Темное Озеро, неспокойное в бушующую бурю. _Лишь бы Хагрид справился._ Впрочем, Хагрид относился крайне ответственно к своим обязанностям, тем более, когда речь шла о безопасности детей.

 _И тем не менее, они задерживаются._ Минерва развернула свиток пергамента, который держала в руках, однако в неровном и приглушенном свете факелов прочесть что-либо было невозможно. Впрочем, и не было надобности: список новичков этого учебного года профессор уже знала наизусть.

Свернув пергамент обратно в плотный свиток, она взглянула на часы. Обычно в это время церемония распределения уже заканчивалась.

Дверь внезапно с грохотом отворилась, и в комнату стали входить самые смелые из первокурсников. Все как один промокшие до нитки, они казались младше своих одиннадцати лет.

Последним в дверях показался Хагрид:

· Добрались, Профессор. Не из легких путешествие, да… Пару лодок волной накрыло… Вы их высушите, да, Профессор?

· Благодарю, Хагрид. Конечно.

Дверь закрылась, и все взгляды мгновенно обратились на нее. Минерва чуть улыбнулась, легким движением палочки вернула одежду детей в приличное состояние, и стараясь, чтобы ее приветственная речь звучала не слишком заученной, начала:

· Меня зовут Профессор МакГонагалл, и я рада приветствовать вас в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Через несколько минут все из вас будут распределены по факультетам. Их четыре: Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф, Рэйвенкло и Слизерин; каждый имеет свою историю и свои традиции. Ваш факультет станет вашим домом; вы будете делить спальни и гостиные, вместе посещать уроки, участвовать межфакультетных соревнованиях и спортивных играх. За каждое ваше достижение факультету будут начисляться очки, за каждый проступок - сниматься. Я надеюсь, что каждый из вас станет достойным членом вашей новой семьи, - она обвела присутствующих строгим взглядом. - Следуйте за мной.

Большой Зал ослеплял светом множества свечей и факелов, отражавшимся в окольных стеклах, праздничных украшениях и в серебряной посуде на столах. Позади нее раздались восторженные возгласы. Профессор улыбнулась: великолепие Зала и сейчас производило на нее большое впечатление, а эти дети видели его впервые. Она повела шеренгу в переднюю часть Зала, где уже стоял трехногий табурет со Шляпой. Видимо, Филиусу тоже было трудно дождаться начала церемонии,вновь с улыбкой подумала Минерва.

· Сейчас я буду вызывать вас по списку, - обратилась она к детям, вновь разворачивая свиток. - Каждый из вас должен будет подойти к табурету, и я надену на вас Распределяющую Шляпу. Итак, начнем!

Почти не глядя в пергамент, она громко произнесла:

· Аберкромби, Джейн!

 _Магглорожденная. Есть два старших брата, также магглы. В начальной школе проявляла интерес к математике и наукам. Родителей было трудно уговорить разрешить дочери ехать в Хогвартс, но, в конце концов, и им нелегкосмириться с тем, что ребенок принадлежит другому миру._

· **Рэйвенкло!**

Стол Рэйвенкло взорвался аплодисментами и приветствиями.

· Бэйкер, Энтони!

 _Полукровка, родители - магглорожденные. Отец - сверстник самой Минервы из Хаффлпафф, хороший игрок в квиддич. Мать, на шесть лет младше, Минерва помнила лишь маленькой девчонкой из Рэйвенкло с хитрым взглядом._

· **Хаффлпафф!**

 _Неудивительно._

· Бэйкер, Софи!

 _Сестренка- близнец. Но на студентку Хаффлпафф не похожа…_

· **Гриффиндор!**

 _Первая Гриффиндор за сегодня._

· Блэк, Сириус!

 _А детям Блэков нужно распределение? Они гордятся тем, что в роду только…_

Однако мальчишка вовсе не был похож на студента Слизерин. Он гордо и смело направился к Шляпе, и надо было иметь очень опытный взгляд, чтобы заметить тень волнения на его лице.

 _Интересно…_

Шляпа, коснувшись головы мальчика, сначала открыла было рот, чтобы выкрикнуть факультет…

Все же Слизерин?

…И промолчала, словно решив повременить с решением.

 _· Блэк? Так-так, тут и думать нечего…_

 _· СтойНеХочуВСлизерин! - как можно быстрее, пока не поздно, мысленно обратился к Шляпе Сириус._

 _· А я-то уж привыкла, что все Блэки, несмотря на свои качества характера, предпочитают Слизерин. Однако ты смел, я вижу. Ум есть, о да, хотя, пожалуй, немного иного качества, чем у студентов Рэйвенкло. Итак, все дело в том, хочешь ли ты на другой факультет из-за стремления к славе или же делая сознательный выбор, Мистер Блэк._

 _· Только не Слизерин… не Слизерин, там мне жизни нет!_

 _· Жизни? Интересное слово, жизнь. Ты придаешь ему много значений. Жизнь для тебя - это отвага и честь, смелость и преданность, а прежде всего - дружба. Помни это. Что ж, ответ ясен…_

· **ГРИФФИНДОР!**

 _Что? Гриффиндор? Блэк - на ее факультете?_

Стол Гриффиндора громко приветствовал нового студента. За столом Слизерина стояла гробовая тишина.

Минерва обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на учительский стол. Альбус усмехнулся, глядя на удивлённого профессора трансфигурации и аплодируя вместе не менее удивленным залом.

 _Вести церемонию дальше._

· Бэрбидж, Роберт!.. Кэррол, Мишель!.. Дуглас, Кристиан!.. Эванс, Лили!.. Фрэйзер, Стивен!..

Церемония распределения никогда не казалась Минерве такой продолжительной.

· Это вообще возможно? - ни к кому особо не обращаясь, спросила она, вернувшись за свое место за учительским столом.

· Вы о чем, дорогая Минерва? - улыбаясь, спросил профессор Дамблдор. - О чудесном омлете, который приготовлен эльфами? Никогда не устаю восхищаться их мастерством, но на первое сентября они творят что-то особенное. Или вы о необычном сочетании студентов на Вашем факультете?

· Сочетании..?

· Взгляните! - Профессор кивнул в сторону стола Гриффиндора, где, как обычно, в его начале сидели первокурсники.

На факультет Гриффиндор в этом году было распределено всего четыре мальчика и три девочки. Двое мальчишек оживленно общались между собой, неуклонно втягивая в беседу и остальных.

· Сириус _Блэк_ , потомственый слизеринец и магглоненавистник… _Римус Люпин_ , хотя тут я не удивлена - он замечательный мальчишка… Джеймс Поттер?..

· Да-да, Джеймс Поттер, " _очаровательный баловень и шутник_ ", как называет его Батильда…

· И Питер Петтигрю.

· Интересно, не правда ли?

· Пожалуй, Альбус, Вам может быть _интересно_ , но я уже боюсь за место Гриффиндора в финальной таблице.

· Минерва, я уверен, что эти дети отнимут у факультета очков не больше, чем принесут, - улыбнулся директор школы. - Ну, и от веселья и шуток в эти годы отказываться не стоит…

Этим же вечером ей пришлось назначить первое наказание Джеймсу Поттеру и Сириусу Блэку. Второе - два дня спустя. Через неделю к ним присоединился Питер Петтигрю. Еще через месяц - Римус Люпин…

Но Минерва не могла не признать - мальчики обладали чувством юмора и умели дружить. _Скоро они научатся не попадаться,_ повторила она про себя фразу Альбуса, отнимая у Гриффиндора еще десять очков. Этого "скоро" она, пожалуй, уже ждала с нетерпением.


End file.
